


What Do You Do When The World Ends?

by qhost_tie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Kinda?, Not Beta Read, Rogue Inquisitor - Freeform, Rogue Lavellan - Freeform, Short, Short One Shot, The Anchor (Dragon Age), b gentle please im kinda baby, he is just SO done, hes normally much more positive than this i promise, idk just lukae bein homesick and Tired, introspective, ready to live the rest of his life with dorian and be fucking happy and never work again, this is my first time posting a fic in this fandom so im nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhost_tie/pseuds/qhost_tie
Summary: how lukae lavellan feels in the upcoming days to doom upon all the world. (plus corypheus getting called an ugly bastard, which is 100% true.)





	What Do You Do When The World Ends?

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write something with lukae, so heres this drabble (one shot?) of him being huffy and homesick.
> 
> enjoy lovelies!

It was a pulsing, strobing, painful thing.

Green ripping at his flesh, emerald lightning flowing through his veins. An ache so bone-deep, he hardly notices. Not anymore. From his palm up to his shoulder, ever since that dreaded night. The Conclave, the Anchor, the night his, and subsequentially all of Thedas' life, changed forever.

The hole in the sky.

That was a surprise, wasn't it? Suppose no more surprising than him. An elf - Dalish, no less - being the only survivor, laying in a hole in the ground after being spit-balled from the Fade. A shiny... _thing_, glowing like someone took a thousand-degree sword dipped in acid straight to his hand.

Lukae laughed.

Fenedhis, not like it mattered anyway! They were so close! _So fucking close!_ To finally kicking Corypheus right where it hurts, the ugly bastard!

And yet.

The fear, the gulping cloud of dread that weighs on his spine and devours his stomach and steals his words latches on like the Greater Terror that readily stands by to tear him apart.

_When it rains it pours, right? _

More than anything, Lukae wanted this to end. He wanted Corypheus to fuck off, he wanted to rest, he wanted the pain to stop.

He wanted to go home.

Of course, he has made a home. How could he not? Skyhold was as close a home he had at the moment, and it's not like his circle is unbearable.

He loves them. All of them. Dorian, Bull, Varric, Cole, Sera, Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, Cullen, Blackwall (Rainier?)... even Solas.

He couldn't have asked for better company, really. But nothing could ever compare to his Clan. His family. His cousins, did they worry about him? His mother, was she okay? He longed for the belonging, the _love_ his Clan had given him since birth.

Though he's nearing 25, the homesickness has never left.

The rain fell on silent mountaintops outside, illuminated by cold washed moonlight.

The Anchor pulsed, and wind blew.

He winced, and a thought crossed his mind like fog.

_ "What do you do when the world ends?"_

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, you can follow me on tumblr at more-like-peter-parkour!
> 
> EDIT: coming back 2 this months later and i noticed two things needed to be changed, oops. also! if ur curious here's what lukae looks like :)
> 
> https://more-like-peter-parkour.tumblr.com/post/616634387203768320/just-a-screenshot-dump-of-my-inquisitor-feel-free


End file.
